Naruko Lover of Women
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruko is a futa and she wants one thing more than anything in the world. A Harem of sexy women all for herself. Now she is going around and adding more women to her ever growing harem. Will any women be untouched by Naruko. Probably not after she is done. God help the fools. Harem, Pregnancy.


—

***gateway opens out and blaze is in the air as other one opens up and dealt out***

**D:huh? For once we didn't fall onto something or get thrown *looking around* where's blaze? **

***Blaze is in a tree***

**P:You were saying?**

**D:I didn't see that coming but at least I'm not in pain this time. ^_^ **

***A tree breaks and lands on Dealt***

**P:You just had to say it? You jinxed yourself.**

**D:*not saying around as he's under the tree then the tree moves as dealt get it off of him* so where are we? **

**P:It seems like your The Futa life of Hyuga Girl. Naruko is a futa and is seducing women now unlike Futa life.**

**D:well that would explain Naruko here *points at Naruko who is standing there and saw what happened* **

***Blaze says nothing and Naruko walks away shaking her head like we are crazy***

**D:and there she goes, *waving bye to her* so what this world called? **

**P:Naruko the Lover of Women.**

**D:cool, so get it star- *the getaway take half of dealt*...did the gateway take half of me? **

**P:Yes it did weird.**

**D:you can make shadow clones right? *growing back half of himself***

**P:Why**

**D:to get my other half back or keep an eye on him, who knows what he will do….it's because it happened before and things got crazy. **

***Blaze makes a clone and follows the other half of dealt.***

**P:How bad?**

**D:end of the world thing *blaze looks at dealt about that.* the other me was stopped, it was long before I meet ya blaze. **

**P:Oh great well Enjoy everyone. *Snap my fingers and two worlds vanish and starts to beat Dealt* THAT WAS YOU!**

—

**Naruko the Lover of Women**

**Chapter 1**

Naruko, is a 21 year old woman with twin tails. She is standing at 6 feet feet. Long smooth legs with G cup breasts and she is in her normal clothes right now, and right now she's looking back and thinking about the two guys she had encountered and wonder if their crazy or not.

One is stuck in a tree and the other is being crushed by a branch, but she shakes it off cause she has a mission in, rather a personal mission, and to have sex with all sexy hot babes, as she going to build a harem, a harem of woman in fact.

Why? She wants women loyal to her and her alone. She wants to be surrounded by them, and not only, she loves woman way more.

Naruko walking down the road as she begin remembering her first time of having sex, Tenten, didn't they have such wild time together, as she remembers fucking Tenten's fat ass like there's no tomorrow, Naruko licks her lips and thinks 'Tenten you are mine perminatly. You are one of my sexy ladies.' as she thrust into Tenten's ass as tenten screaming as she telling Naruto yes.

Naruko smiles happily at that memory as she's getting a hard on under her pants, and also, she's a futa, enough of that as she focused on getting her 2nd member of her harem.

Which, Naruko had set her eyes on Temari, grumbling about her boyfriend Shikamaru. "Temari-chan~" said Naruko as she can't wait, but then she remembers that she's not alone as she hears someone from the back, it is Sakura she is calling to Temari. Naruko waits for them to be done talking, as she checking out Temari. Temari has four ponytails she has a kimono which conforms to her hourglass figure well her breasts are Double G cup as she was talking with a pink with pink hair and wearing a red vest with shorts, that's about it as she doesn't much of anything.

After they are down Sakura said she had a date with her girlfriend and plans to get her in bed. She leaves to get ready and Naruko comes out and says "Hello Temari how are you?" asked Naruko as Temari turns to her and says "oh Naruko, yeah I'm doing alright." as she smiles.

Naruko says "You sure I heard you grumbling Temari. Let me guess Shikamaru?" as Temari drops the smile and sighs, "Alright you figured it out. Shikamaru was suppose to take me on a date and yet he forgets and say it's too troublesome, the nerve of that guy!"

Naruko understands "How about you come by my place and hang out with Tenten and I." Suggested Naruko, as Temari looks around "you mean now? But we on our way to my village Naruko, did you forget that?"

"Well could hang out at your home." Suggested Naruko as she laughs as she forget about that, Temari says "oh Naruko you can be such an airhead sometimes" as she smiles as she laughs bit which it was something she needs, Naruko just giggles and says "Yeah but I am a great friend for others" as she thinking 'but when we alone, oh we will be more than friends~'

They head to suna on the way Sakura is thinking about her girlfriend she can't wait to date soon, as Naruko is listening to this as she doesn't know who Sakura's girlfriend is,as finally, they reach Suna and Temari leads Naruko to her home.

Temari's home

Naruko is relaxing and is right with Temari with some alcohol, "Well Temari i think it might be the alcohol talking but I believe I am looking at very sexy babe~" say Naruko as Temari smiles and lightly push Naruko away "nice try but I'm taken Naruko"

"Yes by a lazy bastard who does not know how to treat a sexy babe like you at all Temari. If you were my woman I would have taken you to the most romantic place in any village for a picnic." Said Naruko with a purr, Temari answers "as nice as it sounds, I'm sorry Naruko, but I'm taken and I have to be loyal to my lazy bastard of a boyfriend"

Naruko gets up and gets close to Temari "Are you sure Temari I have heard so many complaints from you. If you become my woman you would be loved and pleasured beyond your wildest dreams. I will give you what that lazy man should be giving you." say Naruko as she getting closer as Temari moves away as she says "I don't know what you are getting and besides, your a woman, there's no way you would have like a cock, and if you did, it has to be real big"

Naruko giggles and says "Who said that I was a normal woman. I am a Futa and trust me I have never had any complaints from my lovers." Naruko has her face closer to Temari, Temari moves away again and says "Naruko enough, it's clearly t- ohhh~~" as she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, cause Naruko is giving Temari a shoulder massage, Naruko asks "Do you get these from mister lazy butt?" She keeps it up as Temari is enjoying the massage as she moaning by that.

"I will take that as a no. Remember Te~ma~ri~ I am someone who will stop at nothing to get what I want." say Naruko who then leans in and gives Temari a kiss, Temari just moaned into the kiss. Naruko then removes Temari's top showing her bra clad breasts. Naruko then breaks the kiss saying "So will you give me a shot?" Temari looks at her.

10 minutes later, at the bedroom

Lemon starts

Temari is moaning as Naruko is pumping her fingers into Temari's pussy.

"Come on Te~ma~ri~ let me show you how you should be pleased" says Naruko as she fingering Temari's pussy more with Temari moaning out "M-Maybe N-Naruko."

Naruko then fondles one of Temari's breasts making her moan even more then Naruko stops as she gets off her shorts and show Temari her beast, Temari is seeing a 20 inch cock and it is thick as her arm.

Temari is shock of the size of it, Temari says "I-I d-did say i-it h-has t-to b-big" Naruko smirks.

"Told you Te~ma~ri so what do you say?" Naruko with Temari looking at the Uzumaki girl's cock, Temari gulps some air and says "D-Do whatever you wish."

Naruko smirks and kisses Temari again, as the two blonde making out while blushing badly, Temari feels Naruko's hands on her ass making her moan even more.

Then their break off the kiss and Naruko pushes Temari onto the bed while she starts licking Temari's neck while groping Temari's breasts, Temari is moaning loudly as Naruko is hitting all the right spots on her, Temari is slowly losing her mind as she feels all of Naruko's hands on her body, Naruko then stops licking her neck and temari then moans loudly as Naruko starts to lick her pussy.

Temari moaning as she says "oh kami above! H-how can you be so good!" as she going crazy, Naruko looks up at her and says, "You are not my first lover you lovely desert rose" as she resumed licking Temari's pussy.

Temari is moaning even more then she cums all over Naruko's face, Naruko removes herself from Temari's pussy as she licking off the juice from her lips as she says "mmm your cum taste so good~"

Temari blushes and Naruko gets up and puts her cock at Temari's pussy and thrusts into her making Temari scream with her eyes widen as she has never been stretched out like this before, not even her boyfriend's cock could do that.

"N-Naruko your hitting everything with that beast of a cock! A-and it's o-one t-thrust too" Shouts Temari, Naruko smirks as she knows that she will make Temari forget about her boyfriend, "So Temari are you going to say it now. Will you leave Shikamaru?" as she holds herself in place as Temari wines as she says "d-don't m-make me s-say it."

"Then I guess I will pull out and leave you high and dry" say Naruko as she slowly pulling out her cock but however, she feels Temari's legs wrapped around her as Temari says with the shadow of her hair covers "No please d-don't."

"Then let's hear you say it Temari that you are my woman only and you will leave Shikarmaru then I will give you the best sex you will ever have" says Naruko, Temari gives in "Yes please I will leave Shikamaru! Just please fuck me!"

Naruko smiles as she starts fucking Temari's pussy, Temari screams loudly as Naruko fucking her pussy like no tomorrow, Temari shout out "Oh fuck! Your cock is amazing! Fuck! I-I d-don't think I will be able to go back with small cocks!"

Naruko smirks and says "That is what Tenten said and you will be joining her as you will want my cock only!" Naruko increases her thrusts into Temari's pussy with Temari screams even louder as she losing her mind badly.

Naruko then grabs Temari's ass making her scream even more, Temari is enjoying the fucking Naruko is giving her.

Both blondes are losing their minds as their fuck more and more with Naruko moving her hips faster in order make her thrust more fast and rough, Naruko then whispers "Go ahead Temari scream out who you love so that lazy asshole can hear you." with Naruko smacks Temari's phat ass.

"You I love baby you are the one who has my heart now and forever" Temari shouted as she losing her mind more by the sec, Naruko thrust her cock faster into Temari's pussy.

An hour later

Temari is now in full nelson as Naruko is walking around the house while fucking Temari. Temari's toes are curling with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she screaming as she shouting out more for Naruko to fuck her and Naruko happily does so.

Naruko keeps fucking temari then removes her cock from her pussy, Temari says "n-no! W-why Naruko! Why baby did you stop fucking me?!"

Then Temari feels Naruko's cock at her asshole as Temari says "n-no wait! A-anywhere but there Baby! Anything but m-my ass!"

Naruko says "Not a chance Temari I plan on claiming all of you even your ass" as she pushed her cock into Temari's ass which the Blonde futa Uzumaki girl founds very tight on her cock, "Shit Temari your ass is tight and perfect! It seems that it has never been touched has it?" Asked Naruko.

Temari answers "N-Never!" as she feels more of Naruko's cock in her ass, Naruko then starts to speed up with Temari screams loud as she can as she feels Naruko thrust her cock into her ass.

Which it hurts too much for her as she telling Naruko to stop but Naruko won't listen. Naruko then cums into Temari's ass making her scream even more with her eyes wide open upon that she feels so much cum in her ass.

20 minutes later

Temari is being pushed against the window while being fucked in her ass as she loving anal sex now as she shouts out "Yes please fuck my phat sexy ass more claim it as yours please mark it" as Naruko using Temari's arms as pulls as she fucks Temari's ass even more as both of them had lost track of time as their no idea of how long their have been doing it.

Naruko then cums into her ass again making Temari scream even more. Then Naruko thrusts right into her pussy making Temari scream even more with Temari losing it even more.

Naruko than thirty minutes later cums in Temari's pussy making her lose her mind. Naruko then whispers into her ear "You will move to konoha and lived with me" as Temari answers "B-But w-what t-the Hokage? W-won't she f-found it o-odd?!"

"To better the relations of our two villages I think she would like it, plus I'm thinking of making her mine as well" says Naruko as she fucks Temari even more, Naruko then speeds up then gets an idea and makes shadow clones. "Lets fuck this slutty rose shall we!" The clones smirks and Temari shivers.

Lemon over

A day later

Temari has packed up her things and is walking with Naruko while she is glowing but having a bit tough time walking, Naruko and Sakura are with her and all three are heading to the hidden leaf village as Sakura is asking why Temari is with them as well her things, "Well I am moving to Konoha to help with the relations"

Sakura looks at her and says "thats a lie and you know it since everyone knows you don't have any relations"

"Sakura she is talking about the Relationship between villages." Said Naruko Sakura says "Oh my bad sorry"

"It is alright you made a mistake Sakura it happens." Said Temari as Sakura says "still, i'm just bit jumpy that's all since the nervous are getting to me"

"Why is that Sakura?" Asked Naruko, Sakura went on explaining that her girlfriend is out of her level and something might happen between them, "Who is your girlfriend Sakura?" Asked Naruko.

"Her name is Samui" said Sakura, Naruko then thinks "Oh is she from Kumo. But I thought you were happy together?" with a brow rise, Sakura says "w-well it's because we have been dating for five months and I would like to take the next step."

"Damn well lets head back to konoha lets go." Naruko gives Temari a piggy back ride as Sakura ask "um what are you doing?"

"Have you not seen Temari is having trouble walking. I don't think she can travel at a shinobi or kunoichi's speed" say Naruko as Sakrua says "oh you mean she might have hurt herself"

They then speed up and it takes a couple of hours and Sakura runs to get ready for her date tonight and Naruko leads Temari to Tsunade and so they talk for a bit and so on.

With an hour or two of talking, both Naruko and Temari got out finally as they go looking for a love hotel.

Later after Sakura's date

Sakura and Samui are walking hand in hand to a hotel after their date. Smiling and are excited about what is going to happen as Sakura is wearing her very nice dress, as her girlfirend, Samui who is wearing a very sex light blue dress that showing off her bombshell of a figure with her K cup breasts along with a plump ass that you just want to grab, in all Sakura has a very hot girlfriend as both of them walk inside.

30 minutes later

Sakura has fucked her girlfriend and went fast, going to sleep and Samui lays awake sighing she thinks to herself 'I need someone better to please me in bed I like Sakura but she is not the one for me at all.'

Samui thinks as she starts to get herself off as she thinking of herself having sex with someone from kumo as their doing it, she remembers doing it with her Raikage and he is big 10 inches with his cock as thick as her wrist as they were going at it like animals.

This lasted for a good hour and Samui went off the sleep as she remembers that she's going to meet Sakura's friends tomorrow.

The next day

Naruko is sitting at the ramen stand, along with friends and old classmates from their academy days, such as Hinata, Shino, Choji and others then they hear "Hey guys" said Sakura as all of them turn to see Sakura and she's not alone. She is walking with her girlfriend samui as both Samui and Naruko then feel a spark between them.

All the while Sakura is introducing everyone to Samui, Samui is looking at Naruko a little longer then she should as Sakura says "Samui, Samui?" as she shakes her a bit which Samui snaps out of it, "Sorry about that Sakura-chan I must have lost focus."

Sakura nods "Well I have a two week mission to get to so I will see you all later." Sakura heads to The Hokage tower to get her mission as Naruko is thinking 'well ain't she a busy bee, we just got back from one and she's already on her way with another'

The others remember they also have plans and head to them leaving Naruko and Samui. "How about you come to my place for dinner after Sakura leaves Samui." suggested Naruko, Samui looks at Naruko and says "Naruko, right? Look we just met, how about we spent the day together before you invite me for dinner?"

Naruko smirks and says "Yeah sorry about that Samui. I will show you around Konoha?" as Samui says "I like that" as she thinking about that, 'just what was that feeling when I first set my eyes this girl?'

'What was that feeling that I am feeling meeting this woman's eyes' say Naruko in her thoughts as both of them head out, the rest of the day Naruko shows Samui around the village and Samui is liking the village, as they went on the tour, they come across Haruko Amaya and she has always had a massive crush on Naruko.

Haruko is a pale-skinned girl with waist-length purple hair that is usually held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon on the left while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs on the right side and light blue eyes as she wearing a cheese style clothes which fits her very tight H-cup breasts, and what's more, she's a year younger than Naruko as the two had met at the academy, in a way, Naruko is her senpai.

"Naruko-senpai!" says Haruko in a cheerful voice with hearts popping out of her head while Samui is thinking that this girl is very busty for her age, "Hello Haruko how are you today?" says Naruko as she gets hug by Haruko, "I am well and who is your friend?" asked Haruko as she looked at the woman who is next to her senpai.

Naruko says "oh this is Samui, sakura's girlfriend" as Haruko just blinks as she says "your lying, flat chest senpai has a girlfriend" Naruko giggles "Yeah she does and let her not hear you say that. So this was never said"

Samui thinks 'well she's not wrong about sakura being flat chested' Haruko nods as she asks "say senpai, are you going to keep your promised?" but then she remembers something "nevermind, I will see you later Senpai I have to be somewhere."

Then she went off with Samui looks at Naruko as she says "what promise?" as she's a bit curious, as Naruko sighs and says "well you see" She explained that they would have sex when Haruko made Chunin and the exams are soon, as Samui says "oh so she's your girlfriend then?"

"Not really she has a large crush on me" says Naruko as their went on the tour as Samui follows, after the tour the sun is setting and Naruko hears a stomach growling and Samui is blushing. "Now do we head to my place for dinner?" says Naruko as she smirks.

Samui says "yeah we know each other well enough" Naruko nods and leads Samui to her clan compound and it is beautiful. Samui sees a three story house and it looks like a mansion. She sees a pool and a beautiful garden that looks like it is well cared for.

Samui says "no way you live here." Naruko giggles "Oh yeah and I am having more houses built and will have the main house get some more floors along with some more rooms but it has everything I need really." as Samui looks at her and ask "um why?"

"Well a girl has to have some secrets right?" said Naruko as she giggles as Samui keeps looking at her but then she feels that same spark from before but this time more stronger, Naruko takes Samui into the house and says "How about you follow me to the dining room and I will make us some dinner"

A bit later

Both blondes are enjoying themselves a nice home cook meal...if you cook ramen homemake that is, after they are done Samui feels something is not right as she holds her head and before anything she falls from her chair asleep, as Naruko looks at her and says "oops must have put in some sleep pills in her ramen"

Naruko picks her up and takes her to the master bedroom and strips her naked also has her hands tied behind her back but she stops herself and ask herself, is she willing to do this behind Sakura's back? Then Naruko remembers all the times she almost lost her hearing to Sakura.

From childhood to now, Sakura has always been a bitch and yelling almost destroying her hearing, so yeah she will do it.

As she starts taking out her clothes, all the while Samui is slowly waking up, She is looking around and moves her hands to wipe her eyes or tries to.

As she quickly finds out that she's tied up, and she finds out she is naked then hears "Well it seems the busty sleeping beauty has woken up. Wonderful." Samui looks up to see a naked Naruko.

Lemon start

The blonde Kumo woman says "w-what are you doing! W-why are you naked!" Naruko saunters over to Samui and when she gets closer Naruko cups Samui's cheek and says "I will say this. I plan to make you mine," Samui shouts "n-no! S-stop please this" as she thinking that this is wrong.

Naruko then kisses Samui on the lips making her eyes widen in horror as she couldn't believe this is happening all the while the same sparking feeling appeared again in her heart, Naruko then breaks the kiss and Samui says "You rotten bitch I am with Sakura-chan."

Naruko smirks and says "It seems that your mouth is naughty lets see it be put to real work" as Samui says "w-what do y-" she feels something long and massive onto her forehead, Samui sees Naruko's cock and is shocked 'I-It is b-bigger t-than the R-Raikage's cock' as she blushing bright red, as she asked "H-How b-big i-is your thing! I-It's b-bigger than the raikage's!"

Naruko smirks "20 inches and as thick as my arm, wait Raikage? How do you know how big he is?" Naruko ask then reazlies "ohhh you had sex with him didn't you?" Samui slowly nods and Naruko says "I don't plan to let you go ever."

Naruko then puts her cock's tip at Samui's mouth and thrusts making her eyes widen, Samui couldn't help but think 't-this cock, it t-tastes s-so d-divine b-but I shouldn't be liking this at all! I-I have a girlfriend a-and' but Naruko starts to thrust into Samui's mouth even more.

"Your mouth is so warm Samui I am loving it" says Naruko with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Samui is taking the Uzumaki girl's cock in her mouth, Samui has some tears in her eyes as Naruko starts to have her deep throat her cock.

10 minutes later

Naruko is still thrusting but then says "I hope your ready Samui I am about to cum." Samui's eyes widen and she looks at Naruko like she is telling her 'no don't do it' as it's too late as Naruko cums a massive load of cum inside of the blonde kumo woman's mouth, Samui's eyes widen even more and she is tasting Naruko's cum.

'S-so d-divine t-tasting c-cum' says Samui in her mind as her eyes rolling upward, Naruko then stops cumming after thirty minutes and pulls out her cock Samui is panting and says "Y-You b-bitch" as she torn from drinking it or spit it out, Naruko giggles and leans in then kisses Samui's forehead and the sparks happens again.

Naruko then has Samui on her back and her face in Samui's pussy with her cock in Samui's face "You have tasted me it is time I taste you" as she moves down as Samui covers her pussy with her legs as she not letting Naruko get to her pussy.

Naruko giggles 'That is so cute how she tries to resist this.' Naruko then separates Samui's legs and starts licking her pussy and her cock is in front of Samui's mouth as it dripping down leftover cum. Naruko then thrusts into her mouth making Samui moaning into it as Naruko is working her pussy over very well.

As now their in 69 position, Samui is trying to not moan as Naruko is like a goddess of sex with her licking Samui's pussy while thrust her cock into Samui's mouth which is too much for her with the blonde kumo woman is losing it at the same time.

'I-I m-must stay s-strong b-but she is so good at this.' thought Samui and then she feels Naruko have her tongue move in deeper of Samui's pussy making her eyes widen as she started to think that if Naruko keep it up like this, she might give in to Naruko no time.

Soon Samui cums and Naruko is right behind her as she once again filled up Samui's mouth with her cum and this time, Samui is being made to drink all of it. Naruko is enjoying Samui's nectar and after they are done cumming Naruko gets off Samui and says "My you tasted Divine Samui I think I should have that as my morning drink from now on" as she licking her lips to have leftover Samui's juice.

A few minutes later, as Naruko get into position with her cock against Samui's soaking wet pussy with Samui who has leftover cum on the sides of her face as she begs her "p-please n-no more, i-if you d-do this, n-not only i'm back stabbing my girlfriend, I-I" Naruko cuts in "you what?" she asks.

"I-I might b-break please stop!" Begs Samui as she feels Naruko's cock rubbing against Samui's pussy as Naruko says "oh? Really? Let's find out together then" as she adjusted her cock as she now have the tip against Samui's pussy as she pushed it in.

But then.

They are feeling something like they feel that this was fate, they were meant to be together but Samui is still fighting it as she shouts out "N-No! P-please s-stop this a-at once!"

Naruko giggles and nips at her ear and she says "I don't think so." Naruko then starts to thrust into Samui's pussy making her try to hold back a moan but however with Naruko thrusts her cock into Samui's pussy like a raging bull, Samui finds it impossible to fight it.

After an hour

Samui is running down a hallway and she is being chased by Naruko "Come on Samui-hime we were meant to be together, why fight it?" as Samui says "b-because I-I a-am w-with sakura, a-and I can't just turn my back to her!" as she finds herself at the end of the hallway as she had missed the stairs, she looks around and sees Naruko is getting closer and she sees a door and opens it and goes in and tries to lock the door but the door doesn't have any lock.

Naruko opens the door and walks in as she says "this door doesn't have locks as it needs oh this" she places her hand on the door and seal markings appeared, the door locks and Samui is now a little more scared she backs up but her breasts jiggle as she does, Naruko comes up closer to her.

"N-no, s-stay b-back" says Samui as she feeling that sparking feeling in her with Naruko moving closer to her, then Naruko reaches and tries to grab Samui but she gets past and reaches the door trying to open it. But she sees Naruko is right she can't open it and the sparkling feeling is back. It is stronger as she feels Naruko grab her breasts and she moans as they are sensitive but her nipples more so.

"You can't escape me Samui-hime I will make you mine" says Naruko as Samui is holding back her moans with a blush on her then she closes her eyes as she fighting it while sweating, as she doesn't know what to do, as the spark that both of them feel becoming stronger and stronger, then Samui opens her eyes and she turns around then kisses Naruko deeply.

Naruko then thrusts into her pussy again making both stop kissing as they scream together as they look at each other.

5 minutes later

There's a very loud squeaking made by the bed and the cause of it is Naruko going full wild on Samui as their so crazy for each other, "I don't know why I was fighting this Naruko-hime I never felt like this before! we were truly meant for each other" shout Samui with Naruko hammering down her cock into Samui's pussy like crazy with Naruko says "Me too, I just want to love you and have sex with unknown number of hours with you!"

"I do belong to you after all Naruko-hime! Now tell me any other lovers I should know about?!" scream Samui as Naruko says that it's only Temari along with Tenten and soon as Haruko become a chunin, Samui screams more knowing that she will have to share her lover with others and she is fine with that as long as they know the pecking order as they are fucking even more wildly.

Naruko reaches up and pulls Samui down and their lips meet for a kiss making them moan and Naruko's hands are now on Samui's ass and having her bounce on her cock as their so into each other as their showing no signs of stopping.

3 hours later

Samui is running around in a playful way "Oh who is going to help me from this evil and vile woman?" and behind her is Naruko and she says "No one is and I order you back into my arms right now my naughty Samui-hime. I want to feel those tits and ass so badly" Samui stops as she gets lightly tackled by Naruko as their fall onto the floor then their feel each other while kissing each other deeply.

Samui feels Naruko's hands on her ass and enjoying the feeling then Naruko breaks the kiss and asks "Does Samui-hime want to play a game?" as she fondling Samui's breasts as Samui moans the answers "W-What g-game?"

"A game I like to call Hide and Fuck. I activate a seal and the mansion gets bigger with more hallways and rooms. The seal sends you to an unknown room and I have to find you. When I do I get to fuck you how ever I want."

"L-Let's p-play." Moans Samui but she doesn't move as she says "b-but I don't want to be away from you."

Naruko kisses her lips "Don't worry I will find you I promise and when I do I will being fucking this wonderful pussy or your lovely plump ass my Samui-hime" as she smacks onto Samui's ass with Samui moans upon that, Naruko then activates the seal and the mansion's layout changes making it bigger than before and Samui glows and vanishes.

"The hunt begins. Oh, I am so going to enjoy this game with Samui-hime" says Naruko as she began looking for Samui, after forty minutes Naruko found her on a bed laying on her side in a sexy way "Oh Naruko-hime found me will come over here and claim your prize." Said Samui in a sexy voice and Naruko smirks as she sees Samui get into position, and Samui puts her hands on her ass cheeks pulling them apart showing Naruko her prize as Samui's pussy is leaking cum.

Naruko comes right at her.

6 hours later

Samui and Naruko are in the kitchen with Samui feeling lube pouring onto her asshole, "Come on Naruko~hime my body needs your cock again please fuck my ass" says Samui as Naruko says "I know my busty hime but this ass of yours needs all the lube it can get my cock in."

Samui pouts wanting her Naruko~hime back in her now "Please hurry Naruko~hime I miss that cock" as all the lube is on samui's ass, Naruko smirks as she slams her cock into Samui's ass with the blonde kumo woman screams out with her eyes rolling upward and her tongue hanging out of her mouth "Your cock is so massive it is stretching my ass to make it only fit your cock Naruko~hime."

Naruko smirks upon that as she having her way with Samui's ass as she going full on raging bull on it, Samui is enjoying her destined lover fucking her ass making it hers for the rest of her life. "Oh Naruko~hime please more fuck my ass more! Please fill it with your seed! I want to feel you cum sloshing around my womb and ass" as she full on crazy with lust and the same goes for Naruko as she fucking Samui even harder then before.

As Naruko left up and starts fucking Samui's ass while staying on her feet while carrying Samui as she's not lighting up with her thrusts with Samui screaming louder as she losing it so bad.

Samui is enjoying the fucking and Naruko carries her to the master bedroom and into the bathroom that is attached to the master bedroom so it is the master bath. "I hope you would like a shower Samui~hime." but samui says "No shower! Please no more games, j-just fuck me Naruko~hime please!" as she crazy for sex with Naruko and Naruko agrees, Naruko then head back down stairs and sits on the couch. She is bouncing Samui on her cock and is enjoying her screaming "Samui~hime I hope your ass is ready because I am going to cum soon" with Samui answer back "M-me to, me too Naruko~hime, l-lets cum together" as both of them want to cum together.

After thirty minutes they both cum together and they moan as they do. Naruko then turns Samui's head and kisses her lips.

Time skip 5 days later

Lemon over

Samui had gone to Sakura's house and left a note that she would like to see her and she plans to let her down nicely. Samui then heads back to Naruko's place and walks in seeing her hime making lunch for them, as they enjoy a lunch….that would been if Naruko and Samui didn't deicde to have sex again on the spot.

Then they head upstairs for a nap and Samui has her legs wrapped around Naruko's and her arms are around Naruko's waist with her head on Naruko's breasts close to her head. Naruko kisses her head making Samui smile.

The next day

Naruko and Samui decide that they should spend the day away from eachother since when ever their are close to each other, they have the strong feeling of having sex, so thats why Naruko is walking toward the center of the village. Naruko is enjoying and sees her other lovers Tenten and Temari are at a stand talking, as their haven't notice Naruko who just walks by them.

Naruko looks around and sees Ayame who is shopping and Naruko heads over, she calls Ayame out "yo Ayame!"

Ayame turns around and says "Oh Naruko. Hello how are you?" as Naruko says "oh I'm doing go- wait" she notice of what Ayame is wearing, "are you going to a date?" Naruko ask.

"Yes I am actually Naruko." Said Ayame, as Naruko says in a curious voice "oh? Who's the lucky person?" "Someone I met at the stand" as she says with a smile as she noticed the time "oh I have to go now, I will see you later Naruko" as she runs off for her date as Naruko is thinking 'Ayame is a sexy woman I hope the idiot does not show then I will come in and take her for myself' as she resumed walking.

Naruko is walking then sees Kurenai-sensei who is by herself outside of a bar, "Kurenai-sensei." Naruko jogs over to her and Kurenai turns and says "Hello Naruko" as Naruko says "Are you okay? You look kinda down"

Kurenai sighs and says "Not really. I am a little annoyed Asuma will not leave me alone as I have told him I will not date him" as Naruko remembers that Kureani had dump Asuma cause their relationship wasn't working, "Well how about you come stay at my place for a bit Kurenai-sensei. He won't be able to find you there" says Naruko as Kureani looks at her.

"Naruko, everyone knows about your home but it's not going to be the first place to look," says Kureani. Naruko giggles and says "True but the defenses are very strong and powerful and I have made a seal to really confuse intruders."

Kurenai and Naruko head over to naruko's home, when they reach the entrance Naruko opens the door and they see someone sitting on the couch talking to Samui. "Mito-chan when did you get back?" asked Naruko.

The one named Mito is a woman with red hair, as she keeps it in two buns on the sides as she wearing a kimono which hides her figure very well, and what's more, she's Naruko's mother, well adopted mother. She is also from the Uzumaki clan as well. "Actually I got back not to long ago Naruko-chan and I was having a nice conversation with Samui here. I still can't believe Sakura is dating her." Said Mito.

Both Naruko and Samui are laughing nervous like in their minds, that Samui will break up with Sakura when she returns and be with the one she should Naruko herself.

"Well Mito-chan, Kurenai is going to stay with us for a bit is that ok?" Asked Naruko then Mito come up to Naruko and pulls her ear and says "how many times have I told you?! Call me Kaa-chan after I'm Your mother"

Naruko grunts but Mito starts laughing as Naruko made clones without hand signs and started to tickle Mito. Naruko is free and says "Yeah a ticklish Kaa-chan. So can she stay?" as Mito says between laughing "very well" as gets the clone to stop.

Time skip half an hour later

Naruko show Kureani around the house, Kurenai is impressed with what the Uzumaki clan has done to the place really. "I must say Naruko your kaa-chan really know how to decorate" say Kurenai as Naruko nods, "yeah she is" as she remembered when she was little that Mito told little naruko of how she wanted to be a perfect role model for Naruko, Mito taught Naruko so much about the clan and the techniques they had created and used.

Mito even helped her talk to the Kyuubi who are on friendly terms still and Mito introduced them. Naruko remembers her mindscape is a goregeous forrest and Kyuubi was roaming free with a collar that is the seal. Naruko was excited that she climbed onto Kyuubi's head making Mito giggle.

There were fun times, Mito even taught her some nice games. When Mito had a rough day Naruko came in with a tickle attack brighten her day.

Naruko shakes off as she has a tour to do, Kurenai is looking at some pictures of Naruko and Mito they look so happy. "So Naruko what is it like having Mito as your mother?" asked Kurenai.

Naruko thinks on it, as she remembers that last month, she found Mito naked in the shower, Naruko has bathed with Mito before and did not really think too much into it but now OH Mito is a goddess in human skin she is so sexy and hot.

Naruko drops but catches herself and quickly says "s-she's a good person since my folks passed away" she smiles, Kurenai smiles knowing that Naruko had someone to take care of her then they reach "Well here is your room Kurenai." Said Naruko.

Kureani looks in the room which it doesn't have much as it is a guest bedroom, "Yeah you can decorate Kurenai how you want." said Naruko and Kurenai nods.

Time skip that night

Kurenai, who is wearing a nightgown, is heading to her room to sleep for the night, that's when she sees Samui go into Naruko's room. But she is so tired that she just heads to her room and goes to sleep.

Three days later

Naruko and Samui are walking down the street talking about what they should do today. "I am thinking of relaxing in the pool, so Samui? What do you say?" asked Naruko and Samui thinks on it then says "Alright yeah I can agree with that. It is a nice day for relaxing in a pool."

Naruko nods then they see Erotica Senju daughter of Tsunade Senju, as Naruko says "Erotica?" as she was surprised to see her, Erotica turns to see "Naruko-chan good to see you. This must be Samui that I have heard about" as she smiles.

Samui nods "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard some interesting things about you." And Erotica asks "Oh and what have those mean people said about little ol me?" as she smiles more.

"Oh a talented Medical Nin just like her mother with some other things that they say about you." Said Samui as she remembers what she has heard, Erotica giggles and then asks "So what are you two doing today?"

"Oh just planning to spend the day at home in the pool as Mito and Kurenai are out on missions." said Naruko and Erotica perks up. "Do you mind if I join you both? I am not really planning on doing any missions soon as mom gave me time off." asked Erotica as she smiling more with her hands together, Naruko and Samui look at eachother then turn to Erotica and Naruko says "Sure you can it would be nice catching up with you" as it has been forever since Naruko talked with Erotica.

Erotica nods and says "I will meet you at your house in fifteen to twenty minutes" but Naruko stops her "don't forget to bring your swi-" Erotica giggles and says "I will bring the skimpiest or I could just skinny dip" as she waves to them.

Samui looks at Naruko and says "have the hots for her Naruko?"

Naruko smirks and says "She was my babysitter and I can't wait to take her for my own with you having fun with her with me. I plan on double teaming her" as Samui says "but I don't have what you have Naruko"

Naruko smirks and says "I want a threesome with you and Erotica Samui-baby so what do you say?" as she holds Samui close and luckily for them, no one sees them.

Twenty minutes later

Samui is in her bikini which triangle bikini and it is skimpy only covering her nipples and the thong is only covering her pussy while riding up her sexy ass. Samui then lets out an eep as Naruko pinched her ass and says "I think that you are trying to tempt me to bend you over and fucking you right here and now." as Samui answers "maybe I do~"

"Naughty Samui-baby." said Naruko into Samui's ear making her shiver. "I do hope you will show you other bikinis soon." Samui nods saying that she will do such things.

Naruko says "but maybe another time" as she about to kiss Samui, when they hear someone coming and then split to keep the secret.

So their stop as their see Erotice in her shirt and shorts and then she comes into the yard through the front and closes the gate and the Barrier is activated. Erotica then walks into the backyard "I am here girls!" she says as she begin removing her shirt and shorts which shows that she's wearing nothing under them.

Naruko and Samui are shocked "Well it seems my old babysitter is very brave to go skinny dipping" as Erotice giggles, "You know it so tell me what is new with you girls?" asked Erotica as she lounges on a lounge chair.

Naruko and Samui giggle then head over to Erotica and say "Oh we are fine as really nothing new happened yet." and Erotica nods then sees them and the looks in their eyes "Why are you looking at me like that girls?" asked Erotica who she move her hands through her long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she's an insane figure, with Double K cup breast. She also looks at Naruko and Samui like she is a deer in the wolf den.

Naruko is thinking 'I can't tell if she's teasing or not' as Samui is thinking the same, Erotica asks "So Naruko does the young lady I used to babysit have anyone special in her life?" as Naruko thinks on it, then she thinks on Samui and says "I might Erotica I might." Naruko is not giving a straight answer as Erotica says "oh Naruko that's not much of an answer, I know you after all."

"Aww am I not allowed to have secrets Erotica?" asked Naruko as she pouts and Erotica giggles as she say "nope, so tell me Naruko" Naruko says "No." and Erotica says "Naruko." Naruko is being stubborn "No." as Samui about to grab her but Erotica "sorry but what are you doing?" says.

"Oh you will see." said Samui and Erotica says "Huh." Then she finds Naruko groping her breasts making her moan "W-What are you d-doing Naruko" as Naruko answers "something I should have done long ago"

Erotica is a little scared at this.

Lemon start

"N-Naruko stop this r-right now." Said Erotica as she tries to order Naruko but can't as she is moaning with Naruko groping erotica's breasts, Naruko then takes her right nipple into her mouth making Erotica moan even more and she is getting a little wet between her legs then she feels a tongue against her wet pussy as she looks down and see Samui, "w-what are you doing?" Erotica ask, Samui stops then says "Helping my Baby get more women and you are next to join." Samui then gets back to licking Erotica's pussy making her eyes widen.

Erotica doesn't know what to do as she tried to stop them but it feels too good for her, then she feels something against her fat phat ass. Naruko has moved her so her front is against Erotica's back and her cock is between her ass cheeks and Naruko whispers "I finally am allowed to fuck my naughty stripper of a babysitter." Erotica is shocked that Naruko knows her side job while wondering what she is feeling against her ass as it long and thick.

Naruko giggles and says "You said you know all about me but it seems that you didn't know I was a futa." Erotica's eyes widen while this is happening Samui has taken off her bikini as Erotica says with a blush form on her "w-what?!" as she surprised about this, Naruko then removes her bottoms and has her cock between Erotica's legs rubbing her pussy and Samui starts to lick Naruko's cock the part that is not rubbing Erotica's pussy with Erotica doesn't know what to do at all

20 minutes later

Erotica is moaning as Naruko has her on knees sucking her cock and Samui is behind Erotica groping her breasts and fingering her pussy, "oh this is so hot~ it's making my cock getting harder than before" Naruko moans as she enjoying the sight in front of her, Erotica is asking herself 'why is this happening. Why is Naruko doing this' as Naruko moans out of how her wants to build a harem Erotica's eyes widen "I want you to help rebuild the clan my sexy stripper. I think you should only strip and pole dance for me from now on." said Naruko.

Erotica is thinking 'I have to stop this right now I have to warn my mother!' But then Naruko moans and puts her hand on her head forcing erotica to take all of her cock as she cums right into her mouth with Erotica widen her eyes as she feels so much cum down her throat.

20 minutes later

Erotice is laying on her back with Samui holding her legs as erotice says "please this! Samui you don't have to listen to her! Think about your girlfriend!" Samui says "Babe stole me from Sakura and she will show that she is the mistress of pleasure. You are in for a good time. Plus my Sweet Vixen is my destined lover." as Samui has hearts in her eyes as Naruko come up to them as she standing above them "that's right Erotica" Erotica turns to see Naruko's 20 inch arm thick cock again and is still shocked as she sees the tip of Naruko's cock is leaking out precum.

Naruko says "Soon you will join Samui in being my lover and I will be keeping you my sexy stripper." Naruko then gets on the lounger between Erotica's legs and rubs her pussy with her cock as Erotica says "no stop this at once Naruko!" Naruko smirks and Samui smiles as well then Naruko thrusts right into Erotica's pussy.

Erotica screams loud as she can as she screams out "your way too huge then any other man I ever had sex with!" Naruko smirks and says "Oh wonderful but when I am done with you. You will be Uzumaki property and you will leave your job but bring a few of your stripper friends over some day." Naruko then thrusts like crazy into Erotica with Erotica screaming with her breasts bouncing while wildly as Samui come up to Naruko and the two kisses each other.

Erotica wants this to stop then Naruko and Samui stop kissing and Naruko suggest "Oh my Samui-hime how about you have erotica have a taste of your wonderful pussy." as Samui thinks on it as she says "as you wish sweet vixen~" Samui gets on Erotica's face with her pussy above her mouth and she says "Well what are you waiting for stripper lick my pussy" as she shakes her lower half a bit.

Erotica does not want to until she feels Samui smack her right breast "Do it slutty stripper." Erotica has no choice and starts to lick Samui's pussy while feeling Naruko's cock in her pussy, "So how is she Samui-hime?" asked Naruko as she keeps thrusting.

Samui moans and says "I think that we must keep this sexy stripper for ourselves. She is perfect Sweet Vixen." as she feels more of Erotica's tongue while Naruko thrust her cock deeper into Erotica, "oh I agreed baby!" Erotica is thinking 'Keep me! Oh no, it seems that they plan to make me Uzumaki clan property.' as she keeps up with the licking while feeling more of Naruko's cock in her.

Naruko keeps thrusting and says "Give me a kiss Baby." Samui smirks and leans in kissing Naruko on the lips and both blondes moaning loudly as their kissing each other.

Naruko then invades Samui's mouth with her tongue and Samui is feeling the spark. Erotica is thinking 'S-Should I-I r-really g-give i-in?' Naruko speeds up her thrusting making her cock enter Erotica's womb pushing her belly out.

Half an hour later

Erotica is now bouncing on Naruko's lap with Samui hugging her with their breasts being pushed together kissing and Naruko is licking her favorite treat Samui's pussy. Naruko loves Samui's divine tasting Juices and Erotica is trying to stop the kiss. Her breasts are sensitive as her nibbles are rubbed against Samui's as all three of them are losing it badly.

Naruko then stops and says "I hope your ready Erotica cause I am going to cum." Erotica's eyes widen in horror but she and Samui are about to cum as well she breaks the kiss and says "No Naruko not in me Please No!" but too late as Naruko cums deep inside of Erotica's pussy as Erotica screams loudly as she can while holding closely into Samui. Naruko does not listen and cums right into her pussy making Erotica scream while she cums and so does Samui.

Two minutes after that as both Erotica and Samui on all fours with Erocita a bit dazed by the aura of lust, "Who should I fuck first." Said Naruko rubbing both girl's asses and Samui says "Me first my sweet vixen" as Erotica doesn't say anything as she looking at Naruko with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Naruko smirks and says "Oh very well baby." Naruko goes up behind Samui and thrusts her cock into her pussy making her moan "I love it Vixen! I love having you inside of me!" Naruko smirks and leans in kissing Samui's cheek. "I know you do." as she going crazy with Samui's pussy with Samui screaming happily.

Erotica is watching this and is watching Samui's breasts swing as Naruko is thrusting into her pussy then she feels two fingers enter her pussy and Naruko says "I hope your ready Senju slut because your next." while fucking Samui even more.

Erotica is hoping that she can escape? Most likely not, but that does not mean she can't try to escape. Samui moans like a whore in a brothel as Naruko is fucking her so well. Then after thirty minutes Naruko says "Get ready baby I am going to cum into your wonderful pussy" as Samul screaming in a lust and love filled voice, "Please fill me up Vixen I want your cum please!" Naruko smiles loving her Samui and then cums right into Samui's pussy making Samui scream and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Then Naruko takes her cock out of Samui's pussy as it squirts out of Naruko's seed as Samui falls down, she's not passed out, more like a bit tired, Naruko turns to Erotica and sees that plump fat ass calling to her and she is trying to crawl away. Naruko grabs her hips and pulls her back then has her cock at Erotica's asshole and her eyes widen "N-No n-not t-there" as she never had anal sex before.

Naruko then grunts as Erotica's ass is very tight "Damn for a stripper your ass is tight as shit" as Erotica screams out "because I never had anal sex before!" Naruko smirks saying "Oh that is interesting with how many men you have fucked they never claimed this wonderful ass so it seems it is mine now" as she starts having her way with erotica's ass with her cock.

Erotica is screaming like mad and saying "No stop this right now!" as she is going crazy with Naruko thrust into her ass more, Naruko then smacks her ass making Erotica scream even louder. "It seems this senju stripper is meant to be the Uzumaki clan's bitch" says Naruko as she bucking her hips to thrust her cock faster into Erotica's ass with her screaming wildly.

Erotica is wondering to herself 'Is this my fate to be nothing more than and Uzumaki clan bitch oh I hope great grandma Mito returns soon' as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her ass even more.

2 hours later

Erotica is giving Naruko a very personal lap dance with her breasts and ass bouncing. After the dance is done she sashays over to Naruko and sits on her lap and looks into Naruko's with hearts in her "Come on Naruko fuck your personal stripper. Please my pussy needs it so bad" as she takes out her tongue, and Naruko smirks and thrusts into her pussy making her scream "So Erotica who do you belong to and who is the only one you give sexy dances to from now on?"

Erotica says "sorry to say Naruko dear, but I'm not one person show kind of girl, after all I have an apartment to pay"

"Who says you will be living there your moving here." Said Naruko as she thrusts even fast making Erotica moan in pleasure as Erotica says "e-even so, I can't just retire because you ask me to Naruko dear"

Naruko growls and says "I am not that good at sharing my girls even if you are a stripper. You can dance for them but I am the only one you will fuck ever." Naruko thrusts even faster making Erotica moan even louder, as Erotica answers "but I promise within a year, I will retire from being a stripper and be only your stripper forever!"

Naruko smirks and says "Good but NO MORE having sex with others only me and the others joining us. Also If I go to your club I would like to have you giving me a private show." Naruko keeps thrusting into Erotica and she says "Yes you will! If you do, I will give you all the attention from me! Please fuck me more!"" as she riding Naruko's cock even more.

Naruko smirks and she grabs Erotica's ass and keeps going.

Lemon over

Ten hours later

Naruko is showering and happy that she had gotten Erotica as her woman as she thinking 'oh what to do, what to do?' as she is thinking of what she should do while showering, Then she hears the door open and the person says "Naruko I am home." It was Mito, Naruko is surprised by that as she remembers that both Samui and erotice are passed out on her bed with cum leaking out of their pussises, Naruko finishes and dries off and puts on a robe.

"Mito glad to have you home." said Naruko as she came down the steps as she makes sure that Mito doesn't found out, at least not yet, "What have I told you Naruko call me mom I did raise you after all and also did you just come out of the shower?"

"Yeah I did swimming you know the chlorine then after was a bit of training" says Naruko cause in truth she has having crazy sex after all, Mito nods and asks "So how was everything while I was away?" Naruko says that everything went very amazing, Mito nods and says "I will work on dinner" as she goes to the kitchen as Naruko is checking out Mito's plump ass as she is walking.

Naruko is starting to think of plans to get Mito for herself, for now she will go put on clothes, she enters her bedroom and sees Samui and Erotica still out with their stomachs bloated with so much cum. Naruko sighs and says "I love my girls very much" as she goes put on her clothes.

Naruko gets dressed then heads down stairs after closing her door making sure Mito can't find out the secret she is hiding, soon enough, both of them have dinner as their eat, Naruko is looking at Mito as she says "so mom, do you have any upcoming mission?" Mito thinks and says "Not for a few weeks actually, wait did you say 'mom'?" as she realizes that Naruko finally starts calling her mom.

Naruko smirks and says "Remember prankster and Maybe really" as Mito didn't hear her because Mito is so happy that Naruko is calling her 'mom' after telling her so many times, Naruko smirks knowing that Mito will be in a good mood and she can use that to her advantage, as Naruko asks "so mom, when was the last time you had sex?"

Mito is surprised by that question "N-Naruko you should not ask that" as she blushing badly, Naruko giggles "Oh my it seems mom has been so lonely in bed" as Mito says "why are you even ask me that Naruko?" Naruko smirks and gets up scaring Mito a little and Naruko says "Because it seems that you need a good fucking" as she kisses Mito on the spot.

Mito is shocked she breaks the kiss and backs up falling out of her chair as she says "w-what are you doing Naruko!" and Naruko smirks then says "I think I am about to fuck my sexy mother that is infront of me" as she is walking up Mito as Mito says "n-no! We can't we're mother and daughter"

Naruko smirks and says "Your my godmother the one who raised me after my birth parents died" as she still coming up to Mito who still backing up until she is against the wall, Naruko smirks and says "I am about to show you my gratitude." Naruko then Kisses Mito and mito's eyes widen.

Naruko then reaches her hand into Mito's Kimono and grabs one of her breasts. Then she opens the front of the Kimono's top letting her Gravity defying triple L cup breasts bounce for freedom.

Lemon starts

20 minutes later

Mito is trying to stop Naruko but she is fondling her breasts and says "Oh these are so soft and all mine mom" as Mito says "t-thats enough Naruko s-stop this at once!" Naruko then takes Mito's right nipple into her mouth sucking on it and is tasting milk, Mito moaning loudly as she says "n-no! S-stop Naruko!" as Naruko is thinking 'oh I didn't know she had milk in her these gigantic breasts of hers' Mito is trying to stop her but Naruko squeezes her left breast and more milk comes out while Naruko keeps drinking.

After a 10 or 15 minutes, Naruo stops with her mouth still full of milk, Then she kisses Mito forcing her to drink the milk in her mouth and Mito is really shocked as she is drinking her own milk by Naruko.

Naruko breaks the kiss and says "I will be keeping you Mi~to~chan or is it Kaa~chan." she said with a purr as Mito is blushing as it turns out, being called 'mom or kaa-chan' is what turns her on, naruko notices this "Oh my is that why you always wanted me to call you Kaa~chan?" as mito's blush gets redder.

"I-I-I" Mito doesn't know what to say, Naruko smirks and she knows she has mito right where she wants her. "I can't wait to have you begging for me to fuck you Kaa~chan." as Naruko removes her own clothes to show Mito her naked body as well her cock.

Mito tries to find an escape but Naruko has her cock at Mito's mouth as she says "n-no Naruko don't! S-stop please!" Naruko does not listen and has her cock enter Mito's mouth making her eyes widen and tears start forming in her eyes as she can't believe this is happening, sure she wanted to be closer to Naruko but not this close.

Naruko moans "God damn Kaa-chan your mouth is so warm." said Naruko as she starts thrusting into Mito's mouth, Mito is taking Naruko's cock into her more while she's thinking 'h-how did this come to be!' Naruko the starts to speed up her thrusts and says "After your mouth Kaa~chan I will be fucking those wonderful globes of yours."

Mito is thinking 'I need to stop this NOW!' but Naruko keeps thrusting and says "Damn Kaa-chan I am loving your mouth so much." while Mito couldn't help by moan as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her mouth more.

After thirty minutes

"Get ready Kaa-chan I am going to cum" says Naruko as she moaning wildly with her thrust her cock into Mito's mouth like there's no tomorrow, Mito's eyes widen and the look in her eyes says 'No don't do it please!' But Naruko does not listen and thrust all of her cock into Mito's mouth so she cums right into Mito's stomach with Mito moaning with all she can with her eyes rolling upward. Mito's stomach is inflating with Naruko's cum. After 40 minutes Naruko stops and takes her cock out of Mito's mouth.

Naruko then says "Oh kaa-chan next I am going to fuck those globes of yours", Mito moves away as she says "n-no" Mito then finds herself on her back and Naruko siting infront of her breasts. Naruko then puts her cock in between Mito's breasts.

Mito tries to hold back her moans as she feels Naruko's cock in between her breasts as it feels large and warm, Naruko then starts to thrust her cock between Mito's breasts and she squeezes them causing milk to come out of Mito's breasts.

Mito says "n-no, s-stop p-please" Naruko keeps going and says "Oh but Kaa-chan I have seen men look at you but I want you all for myself I don't care what those pathetic men want. I want you." Naruko speeds up Mito says "n-no i-its n-not that, i-i mean stop doing it here, a-and d-do it in my room" as she blushing badly.

Naruko smirks and says "The barrier is up so no one can see us and I hope that you put up a bit more of a fight it would be more fun that way." Naruko squeezes Mito's breasts more with Mito moans. Then after thirty more Minutes Naruko cums covering Mito's face and breasts with cum.

Naruko gets up and Mito quickly pushes Naruko away and quickly gets up and runs away from Naruko. Naruko gets her bearings and follows Mito up the stairs. "Oh Kaa-chan you can't run forever from me I will have you." says Naruko as she goes after mito.

Mito is running with her breasts bouncing and asks herself, "Why did I choose not to wear a bra today?!" as she running toward somewhere for her to hide in.

She opens a door and closes it. Mito then looks around to see where she can hide, she goes into her walk in closet. Mito closes the door and the door opens and Naruko walks in. She closes the door and sealed it shut and looks around then looks in the bathroom. Mito tries to sneak out but then. "Where do you think your going Kaa-chan?" asked Naruko and she is at the bathroom entrance looking at Mito as Mito says "n-no! Naruko listen to me!" as she backing away.

20 minutes later

Naruko is thrusting into Mito's pussy as she is bent over her bed "Oh Kaa-chan you have a wonderful pussy and it is all mine now! Not even your first Husband can return from the dead and take it away from me!" as she thrust into Mito's pussy with Mito screaming loudly with her pussy leaking out so much juice.

Mito is thinking 'This is n-not r-right t-this m-must stop!' Naruko speeds up and Mito is feeling her stomach bulge with Naruko's cock in her womb with Mito's eyes rolling upward as she feels it more as Naruko fucking Mito harder and faster for each passing sec.

Naruko then smacks Mito's plump ass making her scream.

An hour later

Naruko is fucking Mito in Full Nelson and says "Get ready Kaa-chan I am going to cum into your pussy.", Mito screaming even louder as she trying hold on, Naruko then cums right into Mito's pussy with her screaming out "NO!"

Naruko fills Mito's pussy making her scream and her stomach inflate cause of all the cum being pumped into her womb with Mito filling up with it with her eyes rolling up with bit of tears in her eyes.

half an hour later

Naruko has Mito on her hands and knees with her cock probing Mito's asshole. Mito beggs "N-No N-Naruko p-please n-no!" as both rocking the bed very hard with Naruko behind her as she thrust into Mito's ass with Naruko loves the feeling of Mito's ass "Oh Kaa-chan this is a wonderful ass I am so never letting you go!" Naruko keeps thrusting and watches Mito's ass bounce and jiggle from each thrust Naruko makes.

Naruko says "this feelings too amazing!" Naruko grabs hold of Mito's ass making Mito scream even more as her pussy is leaking out an overflow of juices with both of them sweating greatly.

Another hour later

Naruko is thrusting into Mito with her screaming "Yes please Naruko fuck your horny Kaa-chan more please! I will cook for you with only an apron on and walk around naked so you can bend you Kaa-chan over and fuck her whenever!" with a smile on her as Naruko is happy that she had make Mito into her woman now.

"Oh Kaa-chan I have plans for you. Maybe turning you into a more horny Kaa-chan like your Great granddaughter who just horny as you!" as Naruko thrust her cock as Mito shouts out "don't care about that right now! Just screw me more with your amazing meat rode in me!"

Naruko smirks and pulls Mito into a full nelson then walks to the door and opens it after unlocking it. Naruko then walks down stairs to see a naked Samui and Erotica as their look very daze and wanted to have sex with Naruko badly.

"Oh hello girls look who has joined us." said Naruko and they turn to see Naruko fucking Mito in full nelson as both of them walk over to them and begin sucking ont Mito's breasts, "That is girls suck Kaa-chan's breasts after I cum. We will play hide and fuck" says Mito as she crazed for sex and Naruko smirks upon that as she can't for that.

Lemon paused

—

**D:*frozen time* sorry about that blaze, but. **

***The Gateway opens and starts to suck us in but it is a timegate***

**P:FUCK.**

**D:okay how?! Did a gateway turn into timeGate?! **

**P:They are the same thing think of a coin. Heads is the Gateway and tails is the timegate.**

**D:...make sense i guess, and also *kicks blaze into the timegate* see ya blaze *opens a shadow gateway* **

***blaze is cursing at dealt while dealt makes a clone to go with blaze and the real Dealt went into the shadow gateway* **

***A Note appears after the timegate closes and vanishes* "Please favor, Follow and review"**

**Meanwhile in the timegate**

***blaze is choking the clone of dealt* **

**P:You are a clone I know that but that does not mean I can't torture you for kicking me!**

**Clone D: *Swirly eyed* you need to calm down.**

—


End file.
